


Dark Enough

by i_love_creepy_things



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: If you need to talk I am here, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Please know that there is someone out there who would be heartbroken if you died, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_creepy_things/pseuds/i_love_creepy_things
Summary: Based on the song Dark Enough  by Amanda Lopiccolo
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/Seborga/South Italy/France, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Dark Enough

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!! Suicide and Self harm!

~There is a boy In the front of my class Who I swear I've never seen Do anything but laugh~ Romeo walked in to school, with a smile on his face. He always had a smile on his face. He never dropped it. No matter what happened. He could get an F on his test and he would still smile. It weirded Ravis out. He doesn't understand how someone can always be that happy. Romeo walked in to class, waving at the teacher and laughing. He finally sat in his seat so that class could start. ~He's tall and he's smart Beautiful and strong And when someone's down He tries to fix what is wrong~ Romeo walked in to the restroom and was about to use the restroom when he heard crying from the stall over. "Hello?" He called out to the mysterious person. "What do you want?" the voice called back. Despite the voice sounding harsh, Romeo was still determind to help the crying person. "Are you ok?" There was no response. "Hello? Are you still there?" The crying person let out another sob "M-My boyfriend broke up with me..." Romeo frowned a bit "Oh, I am so sorry. What's your name?" "A-Andie" "Well, Andie, why did he break up with you?" "H-he said that he l-loved someone else... " Romeo frowned again "Then he isn't the one. If he doesn't love you, then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better. Someone who will love and cherish you till the end of time." The voice, well, Andie, was astonished. He realized that he shouldn't be crying over someone who doesn't even love him. He derserved better then that . "Thank you, so much." "Aw! It was no problem! Glad I could help!" "You helped a lot. What is your name?" "Romeo" "Well, Thank you, Romeo. I will see you around." "See ya around, Andie!" And with that he left the bathroom to go get a late pass. ~How does someone so perfect, Feel so insecure As to scar his skin with cuts and burns And still want to hurt more~ When Romeo got home, he walked upstairs to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. Everything about him was disgusting. He was covered in cuts. Some were not intentional and were just the result of getting so many paper cuts. Some of them were not, however. Some of them were the result of himself. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to take a shower before Lovino came home. ~How does someone so loving Learn to hate his own guts Drawing a picture on his arms with a blade As if his mind wasn't dark enough~ Romeo got out the shower and bandaged up his arm and got dress. When he walked back out, he could hear yelling from downstairs. His brothers must be home. "Lovi, please! I love them!" "No! Just because you guys are dating, does not mean you get to skip having dinner with us idiot!" "But i wanna go see them!" "Too fucking bad! I am not letting Ro down again because you decided to not come to dinner again!" "He won't mind" Simon cleared his throat "Actually, I agree with Lovino on this one. Romeo would be devastated if you canceled again, Feliciano." Feli pouted Romeo felt a twist of guilt. Feli really wanted to go see his boyfriends, and honestly, probably so did Lovino and Francis, who hasn't said a word this entire time. Romeo sighed. He didn't want to be a burden to his brothers. Plus, what's one more dinner without them? Romeo finally cleared his throat "Actually, I haven't been feeling well. Why don't we just do it tomorrow instead?" Francis looked up at him "Are you sure, Romeo?" Romeo put on another smile "Yep! I'm sure!" Feliciano ran out of the house before Romeo could change his mind. Lovino grumbled "I'll go see tomato bastard then, I guess. Ciao" with that Lovino left. Francis stood uo "I'm going to go check on Arthur. Au revoir" Francis left too. "I might as well go check in on Louis. Ciao, Romeo" Simon then took his leave. Romeo smiled "Ciao, fratellos!" ~There is a boy In the front of my class Who's eyes glaze over Like newly cut glass~ Romeo walked in to school. He smiled, though it wasn't a normal smile. It was a sad smile. One that he forced when he was still down. The one everyone fell for. ~The ghost of a smile hints at his face and he laughs as they tell him "Whose on first base?"~ Romeo laughed at Charolette's joke. Emil pouted "That wasn't funny!" Louis rolled his eyes smiling "Sure Emil" Lily giggled a bit "Are you sure you don't have a crush on Leon?" Emil went red, almost as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes "I-I don't have a crush on him!" Everyone in the group broke out laughing, except for Romeo. He only giggled. This concerned Ravis. Usually the italian would break out laughing at a joke like that, but he didn't. Ravis looked over at him with a worried look. 'Maybe he was just in a sad mood?' he though 'Yea, we can just go with that' ~How does someone so perfect Feel so insecure? As to scar her skin with cuts and burns And still wants to hurt more~ Everyone was arguing. Lovi was mad that Feli was talking about Ludwig so much, Feli was mad at Simon for 'having a stick up at his butt', Simon was mad at Francis for wearing 'unholy' clothing, and Francis was mad at Lovi for interfering with Feli's love life. They were all arguing and fighting. Romeo was just staring at his plate. He wanted to leave. He wanted to break down crying right then and there. But he didn't. He just kept up his smile while they argued. Eventually, Lovi and Feli left, too mad to talk to each other, Simon marched up to his room, and Francis was drunk. Romeo sighed, "Might as well gather up the dishes and wash them." ~How does someone so loving Learn to hate his own guts? Drawing a picture on his arms with a blade As if her mind isn't dark enough~ Romeo stared up at his ceiling, thinking. Why is he sad? He had nothing to be sad about. He had wonderful friends. He had amazing brothers who take care of him. So, why is he still sad? Why was he sad to the point where he couldn't get out of bed? To the point where he hurt himself so that he could feel something else again. He hated it. He hated being sad. He hated feeling like a worthless piece of shit. He just wanted to go back to how he was before. ~There is a boy In the front of my class Who's so sad that you find it rare To see him smile or laugh~ Romeo walked in to the class. He didn't wave at his teacher. He didn't talk to Ravis. He didn't even glance at him. He just sat in his desk and put his head down. ~His friends tell him jokes Like that one with the guy But all he does is close his eyes And enters his mind~ "I'm just saying, Simon is hot!" "Louis, legit no one cares." "Emil! Be nice!" Ravis tried focusing on the conversation, but he couldn't. All he did was stare at Romeo. He looked so sad. It was obvious he hadn't slept in a few days. He looked skinnier then he did last time he saw him. His eyes were puffy and his face was red. Maybe his brother's just had a fight and it just made him upset? Ravis hopped that was the only thing making him upset. He prayed that that was all. Maybe he would be better tomorrow? ~How does someone so perfect Feel so insecure As to scar his skin with cuts and burns And still want to hurt more~ Romeo walked in to the house. His brothers weren't home. He decided to go up to his room. He laid on his bed and stared back up at the ceiling. He was tired. He didn't want to keep going. Well, maybe he didn't have to keep going. Maybe he didn't have to keep living. ~How does someone so loving Learn to hate her own guts Drawing a picture on his arm with a blade As if his mind isn't dark enough For his imperfections....~ Feli finally got home. He had been gone since yesterday and he was happy to be back home. He put his bag down next to the doorway. He knew that Romeo would be home by now, so he decided to go upstairs and go visit his younger brother. He knocked on the door "Romeo?" There was no response. "Romeo, are you in there?" Still no response. Feli gave a worried sigh "Romeo, I'm coming in" Feli walked in to Romeo's room and stopped in his tracks and looked up. His brother, his fratello, his babino fratello, the person he would die for, is just hanging there. His lifeless body, his pale looking face and scarred arms. Oh god, his arms. There was silence for a few mins. And the finally, after what felt like hours, he screamed. ~There was a boy In the front of my class Who yesterday took The breath that was his last~ Everyone piled in to the seats in the auditorium. Ravis sat right next to Louis. "Where's Ro?" Ravis looked over at him " I don't know...." The principal cleared his throat and started to speak. "Yesterday, On October 7th at 7:45pm, Romeo Cassius Vargas committed suicide by hanging himself. He leaves his older brothers; Francis Bonnefoy Vargas, Lovino Octavius Vargas, Feliciano Julius Vargas, and Simon Brutus Vargas. He left a note behind and I have been requested to read" ~He wrote a few notes: "I'm sorry I didn't say But my mind was messed up, You couldn't save me anyway And to the girl in the back of my class Who feels the way I did"~ Everyone looked at Ravis ~"How does someone so perfect Feel so insecure? As to scar his skin with cuts and burns And still want to hurt more"~


End file.
